new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons
Dreamtoons is an American theatrical animated short film series produced by DreamWorks Pictures and ran from 1934 to 1984, with a revival who run from the 1990s to present day. The Fishing Boy used in the series' logo would later become into the studio's mascot in 1986. Series Original * Joey Kangaroo - The adventures of a kangaroo. Debuted in 1934. * Lil' Mule - TBA. Debuted in 1936. * Five Funny Foxes - TBA. Debuted in 1937. * Goldy Locks - A adventure-loving little girl who gets messed in several situations with anthropomorphic animals who chase her everytime they find her annoying. Debuted in 1939. * Goat Kids - Seven goat kids who live misadventures. Debuted in 1940. * Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse - A Tom and Jerry/Tex Avery cartoon-esque series. Debuted in 1943. * Quacky - an antecessor to MGM's Quacker from Tom and Jerry and Hanna-Barbera's Yakkky Doodle. Debuted in 1944. * Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise - TBA. Debuted in 1944. * Little Lemur - TBA. Debuted in 1947. * Alex and Marty - A friendly lion and a zebra who live comedic adventures. Debuted in 1950 * Flamey Dragon - TBA. Debuted in 1951. * Swordsman Cat - TBA. Debuted in 1960. * King Julien - The misadventures of a lemur king from Madagascar in the human world. Debuted in 1960. * Manson and Phil - It follows the life of two chimpanzees in the big city. Debuted in 1964. * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. - TBA. Debuted in 1967. * Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse - TBA. Debuted in 1968. * Groovy Goose - TBA. Debuted in 1976. * Sandwich Makers - An "predecessor" to Nickelodeon's Breadwinners. It follows two anthropomorphic bears are going to make sandwiches and deliver to a town called Bear City. Debuted in 1990. * Kitty, Kat and Their 25 Brothers - It follows two female cats named Kitty and Kat trying to survive as the middle children and two only daughters of a family with 25 male cats. Debuted in 1991. * Cool Cow - * William, Rosie and Junior - a family of bears; a arrogant and unlucky father, a caring yet dimwitted mother and a spoiled brat son. * Droidlings - an anime inspired series about four robot children. Other series that were incorporated into Dreamtoons in the 1940s, 1950s and 1960s Screen Gems * The Fox and the Crow - TBD * Flippity and Flop - TBD Harman-Ising Cartoons * Harmonytoons '- a series of cartoons featuring characters created by Hugh Harman and Rudolf Ising. Debuted in 1953 until it was adsorbed into ''Dreamtoons in the mid-1960s. **Bosko and Honey' - a reimagining of the ''Looney Tunes characters of the same names. reimagined as dogs and Tex Avery-styled characters. Debuted in 1953. **'Foxy and Roxy' - a reimagining of the Merrie Melodies characters of the same name, reimagined as Bugs Bunny/Woody Woodpecker/Screwball Squirrel/Chip and Dale/Heckle and Jeckle-esque tricksters. Debuted in 1953. **'Tommy Toucan' **'Sassy Snake' **'Crazy Clown' **'Bunny Rabbit' Cast Filmography 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Spin-offs and medias Note: (^) = appearances/cameos in other DreamWorks media. TV Series * The Dreamtoons Show (1960-1999) * * * * * *''Zoo Tales'' (2008-present) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Album Games Films Theatrical Animated * The Nutcracker (1955)'' ''(^; Joey Kangaroo, Li'l Mule and Crazy Mouse appearing as toys) * Mouse in the House (1961) (^; seen where Squeaky is watching Dreamtoons on TV) * The Parrots (1967) (^; King Julien made his cameo) * Elefriend (1974) (^; Goldy Locks made her cameo) * An Animal Christmas Carol (1976) (^; Joey Kangaroo, as a chimney sweep, who is the narrator in the film) * The Magic Flute (1977) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons animals made their cameos) * Discover America (1980) (^; TBD) * Wonderland (1988) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons animals made their cameos as judges on the Knave of Hearts' trial, and then in the final battle against the Jabberwock) * Albedo (1989) (^; Joey Kangaroo-like background character) * The Dreamtoons Movie (1992) * The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie (1993) * Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie (1997) * The Joys of Pantriste (2000) (^; Some of the Dreamtoons characters made their cameos as woodcutters and townspeople while Wolfen Wolf and Crawford Crow appear in a major role as two of King Neurus' minions) * Shrek (2001) (^; Goldy Locks and the Goat Kids made their cameos) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie (2003) * The Little Princess: A Dreamtoons Movie (2003) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) (^; Joey Kangaroo stuffed toy) * Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie (2005) * Hail Arthur (2007) (^; TBD) * TBD * TBD Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray Misc. * Dreamtoons' Childhood Stories - a 1952 Golden Book storybook containg versions of classic children's stories and folktales with Dreamtoons characters as the characters. * Before the Ogre (^) - the autobiology book about DreamWorks Pictures' history. Trivia * While most of the Dreamtoons main characters are animals, Goldy Locks, Crazy Clown and the Droidlings are the main human/humanoid characters in the series. * The theme song of the series is the use of “Alabama Jubilee”. * While the 1930s cartoons featuring Bosko and Foxy are owned by WarnerMedia, the 1950s-present Bosko and Foxy cartoons are owned by NBCUniversal, through DreamWorks Studios. Gallery